


Don't Let It Go

by Vialana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fanvids, Fun, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Neither Yuuri nor Victor had ever experienced this feeling before. They wanted to hold on and never let go. This was love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from episodes 1-12.

**Song:**  New

**Artist:**  No Doubt

**Length:**  4:24

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:** 82MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/Cliu1z66E_Y)

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?gtk8viq1cxij0w7)

 

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/155561189851/title-dont-let-it-go-song-new-artist-no-doubt)

 

[AMV.org](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=201915)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?gtk8viq1cxij0w7
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/155561189851/title-dont-let-it-go-song-new-artist-no-doubt
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/Cliu1z66E_Y
> 
> AMV.org Link: http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=201915
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
